X's and O's
by PanicxatxthexHeart
Summary: Jude's need's help. Tommy want's to help. There's a spark tht Darius notices. Does he approve though?


It's been days until I came out of my room. Sadie always brought me food and keeps me company; I don't know what I'd do without her. Why am I in bed eating and crying all day? Because my one true love, our so I thought broke up with me for my best friend, yeah Jamie and Kat? Didn't expect that. And know to top it off my moms selling the house and my dad is somewhere in the states with what's her name? Oh well forget her. Back to mom, now I have no where to stay and no job at all, Sadie's going to stay with her boyfriend Pete, he kind of look's like Pete from Fall Out Boy too, but that doesn't matter because there just another dumb boy band. So tomorrow I'm going to look for a job.

**--**

I woke up early hoping to find a job and I come home late with 24 applications. "Here goes nothing." I pronounced to Sadie as she sat down at the dinning room table beside me. I'm trying to figure out if she's going to help. I look at the paper and sighed, I don't get this at all. "I'll take care of these, go and relax." Sadie say's. I kind of feel guilty though as I get up and walk away. "Oh, and Sadie," I try to catch her attention "Yeah" She nods looking up at me, "Thanks… for everything." I finish as I leave the room and stumble out to the front step with my guitar.  
_I drift away to a place_

_Another kind of life_

_Take away the pain_

_I create my paradise_

_Everything I've held _

_Has hit the wall_

_What used to be yours_

_Isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking_

_Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

_[Chorus:_

_Oh, He's under my skin_

_Just give me something to get rid of him_

_I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_So what you had didn't fit_

_Among the pretty things_

_Never fear, never fear_

_I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied_

_As ribbons fall away_

_Leave the consequence_

_But my tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question_

_Is it a dream or is this my lesson_

_I don't believe I'll be alright _

_I don't believe I'll be okay_

_I don't believe how you've thrown me away_

_I do believe you didn't try_

_I do blame you for every lie_

_When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

_Oh my permission to sin_

_You might have started my reckoning _

_I've got a reason now to bury him alive _

_Another little white lie_

"Got a record contract?" A voice out of nowhere asked me that is until I looked up. He looked around 20 and pretty hott might I mention, now I usually don't talk to random people on the street, but who knows what could happened if I answer, "No." I prompt as he comes out of his blue viper and walks over, "Can I sit here?" he asked pointing to the spot next to me. I just nod because I don't want to be rude even though I don't know the guy.

"Hi, Im Tom Quincy. I work for G- Major as a favor for Darius, and we're looking for some new artist. Interested?" Oh my gosh I feel like im the luckiest person alive right now, my mouths gapped and everything. "Is that a yes?" Tom asked me, while I silently nod not knowing what to say. "Okay then, I'll pick you up at 8:30 to meet Darius. Be ready, an just so you know you can call my Tommy" He says, a smile starts to form on my face "How about I just call you 'My knight in shining armor… by the was Im Jude, Jude Harrison" I flirt, but believe me I wasn't trying to. "Cool, See you later, Harrison" Tommy replied and left and I ran inside the house happier than ever.

--

The next morning I woke up at 7:30, just enough time to get ready. After taking a shower, changing, and mostly getting ready It was 8:19. Not even 11 minutes later might knight arrives, as soon a the door closed he took my hand and leaded me to the viper, "Okay first there are some rules you need to know: 1. Don't Touch the radio and number 2. Don't do anything to my baby that could cause even the slightest damage." His _what_? Is he serious. The last time I cheeked you could die in that… that, _thing_! "Whatever." I shrug it off.

--

As I was in the car with Tommy we talked about well, a lot. In the end I think I've gotten to like him a little more okay a lot more but I couldn't call it love. Could I?

--

We walked in to G. Major, it was cooler then it was outside but not by much , now this isn't such a great way to be introduced to Darius Mills _the _Darius Mills, but I felt like I had to when he touched my hand this morning. I mean I could swear I felt _something_. "How do you work its cold in here." I lie but he bought it I could tell when he put his arm around. I could tell I felt something and he did to because as soon as we came in contact he shivered, and believe me that cold thing was a _lie_.

As we walked to Darius's office people gave us strange looks but I brushed it off I don't think tommy notice anyway, he seems like the type that's used to attention I feel like I've known him before all of this. "Jude… Jude… Jude… Jude…" someone keep repeating I snapped out of my thoughts to see darius standing right in front of me. "Sorry. I kind of spaced out, kind of." I apologized while shaking the thoughts out of my head. Then I noticed Darius looking down at the side of my waist, I was slightly blushing as I removed Tommy's hand.

"Alright Jude can you play me a song?" I pulled out my guitar while answering "sure." and strummed the strings:

_I'm getting up know  
the sun is burning my eyes and I ache  
I'm living on a, freeway, running low on heart and good mistakes  
I'm taking it to... living, just living all the lives I have to live  
I'm playing off this feeling knowing that it's time to be forgiven_

If I could only come around (I'm looking in the black)  
Just stop and turn around (I need to get this off my back)  
Am I outta my mind, for faking what's inside of me?

It's like I'm walking on another thin line  
where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind  
I'm waiting for the day (walking on another thin line)

I'm wide awake now its getting dark and I can't see my way  
I'm living through the game now, by watching every word that I might say

And now I've gotta come around (I'm falling through the cracks)  
And stop and turn around (Can't get this off my back)  
Am I outta my mind, for faking what's inside of me?

It's like I'm walking on another thin line  
where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind  
I'm waiting for the day (walking on another thin line)  
No, no, no I'm in the middle of a crime  
taking left what mine...As I fade away...  
with everything I am

With everything I am  
With all I have to stand  
I'm not gonna fade, oh no!  
Dragon tears and cover songs  
When I've done nothing wrong  
I just don't belong  
DA DA DA DA DA DA DA

It's like I'm walking on another thin line  
where the fools keep on thinking I'm blind  
I'm waiting for the day (walking on another thin line)  
I'm in the middle of a crime...  
taking left what's mine  
as I fade away

"That was another thin line, I wrote it last night." I say. "Alright Jude go in Studio A and record it, It's going to be your first hit." Darius says, "OMG!" I screamed as I jumped on tommy making him stumble back a little until we embraced in a tight hug.

Darius walked out of the room thinking that it was his cue. Tommy and I slowly pulled apart slowly, as we did so we looked into eachothers eyes inching closer and closer until there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Tommy shouted as I took a set in a chair, soon after darius came in. "Darius why would you knock on your door." I asked, what can I say it was kind of strange at least to me. "Just making sure everything was PG-13 in here, now go home you two you're not needed anymore."

--

"Pg- 13?!" I whispered when we where out side and began to giggle. "That's Darius, get used to it." Tommy laughed along. "Tommy?" I asked nervously. "Yeah?" "I'm not sure if I can handle this contract." "Why?" "I'm kind of busy like really busy, I have a lot of house hunting to do." I answered sadly looking down. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Everything. Every good thing I had, my family, my friends, and my life are all falling apart. My parents got divorced, my best friend broke up with me for my best friend, and I have no where to live because my mom's selling the house to be with her bestest boyfriend Don." I cried in his shoulder for about 10 minutes while he keep whispering to me 'it will be okay.' and it might have been if this all never started.

--

Sometime later Tommy and I ended up at a house, a big house, it was white with a little two car garage as tommy pulled up to the garage a girl that looked around 18 came out of the house and walk around to the side of the car. She had brunette hair with blonde strips of blonde "Hey Tommy!" She greeted him cheerfully as we got out of the car "And who's this?" she asked looking at me it wasn't that she was being mean or anything she actually seemed very friendly. "Oh, almost forgot Sarah this is Jude she'll be staying with us until she find anything better?" Tommy answered and asked or is that asked and answered? "I'd like that," I nodded "but it'd be asking for to much."

"No it wouldn't we'd have fun, I mean sure I barely no you and I know tommy barley does either but we'd hang out all the time, It'd be like having a sister, it gets really lonely here sometimes anyway. Come on come on come on! Say Yes!" Sarah pleaded, okay so she was really nice, but I don't know if I could stay, "Fine, fine, fine. But only until I have a place to stay ."

"Cool," Tommy started "I'll give you a tour around and then I'll cook us something to eat, I'm starving." he finished. Sarah and I followed Tommy inside.

--

We ate our dinner and Tommy took me home, "Goodnight Tommy." I said. "Goodnight Jude." Tommy responded and kissed me softly, my breath hitched in the back of my throat and I slowly got out of the car. When I shut the door I could hear him whisper 'I love you.' but acted like I didn't hear. I reached my room after telling Sadie the great news I laid in bed and whispered "I love you." before falling asleep.

**--**

The next morning I woke up to my alarm buzzing in my ear, it was only eight and I have to get ready to go to G Major I had a lot on my mind, how could we love each other so quickly? It's like imposable right?

'_No Jude it's not.'_

'How would you know if I don't!'

'_Because Jude, haven't you ever seen the movies?!?!'_

'No, but I'm fighting with myself and it's scaring me!'

'_Stupid self, stupid self, stupid self.'_

'Stop it, your not making me feel better!'

'_Jude, do I need to spell it out for you?!?!'_

"Yes!'

'_Love at first sight!'_

'Go away!'

'Wow I just had a conversation with myself, I think im going crazy, I am going crazy! Wait but what if I really do love him. I'm not ready for this. What should I do?' I thought then I got an idea, I walked out of my room, and into Sadie's. Of course Sadie wasn't there she was already up down stairs making coffee "Sadie can we talk?" I asked entering the kitchen. "Yeah, of course. What's wrong?" Sadie asked concerned tilting her head. "Tom Quincy" I stated I really didn't know how to say this. "Lil' Tommy Q?" Sadie asked about to crack up. "Who's that? Tom Quincy, he was that guy in Boyz Attack that I used to love, then I found out about how he uses every girl." Sadie stated simply. "What if I told you he told me he loves me?" I asked looking down afraid of what she might say. "Well, I think if you really like him you should give him a chance, wait is he the one that offered you the record contract?" When I nodded she continued. "He was hott… I say you go for it and if you don't like him than break up." Sadie answered, but I still wasn't sure, "What if we did break up than it would be weird around the studio." Sadie and I sighed. "Look Jude, Just do what you feel is right and get ready before he picks you up."

**--**

An hour later I was ready, I decided to wear a simple black T-shirt and ripped jeans with my blonde hair in a loose ponytail, my side bangs hanging loosely around my face. A knock at the door sent me back up the stairs to see how I look.

I got to the bathroom rechecking my make-up; I was really falling for this guy, falling _hard_. I ran down stairs getting glances from him and Sadie, as I looked at him again I noticed he was staring. I really didn't get why though I walked past Sadie waving 'bye' and Tommy walked me to the car opening my door for me "Thanks." I looked up to him and smiled. I slowly leaned in towards him as he did the same in a mater of seconds our eyes were closed and our lips were centimeters apart… "Oh, and Jude did you finish packing yet?" Sadie interrupted. I sighed opening my eyes and answered "No, I just have a few more things." "Okay, how about I pack them for you when you're at work?" "Um, sure that'd be great. See you later." By this point Tommy and Me are in the car, I waved to Sadie and she did the same. We drove off to G-Major in silence.

--

Tommy had told me to go in Studio A and wait for him. I did as I was told while he was gone I sat in his chair and played with the sound board in deep thought.

--

"Jude?" I hear a voice say from behind. "Hey." I reply spinning in Tommy's chair while he takes a seat next to me. "We need to talk." At that I stopped spinning and looked into his eyes, I could tell this wasn't good "About?" I ask and he sighed "That kiss." He states looking away. I sighed and he started again "Jude, It felt so right, at least to me but," He sigh's "I need to know how you feel."

"You really want to know how I feel?" I asked, he nodded his head. I smashed my lips to his in a passionate and rough kiss.

From behind me I could hear a throat being cleared, we quickly jumped apart to look Darius straight in the eye, if flames could show in his eyes and smoke could come out of his ears, it would. "My office now!" He screamed leaving the room. Me and Tommy looked at eachothers with worried faces well walking into Darius's office.

--

Tommy and I took a seat, there was an uncomfortable silence. I looked at darius waiting for him to say something, anything, lecture us, yell at us, anything. Three silent minutes past, nothing. I don't even think Darius blinked or anything, finally he spoke up "So…" He stated his voice dragging then fading out. "So." Me and tommy repeated at the same time, we glanced at each other and started cracking up. "I don't get it. What's so funny?" Darius asked with an interested face. I shock my head, "Nothing." and nothing was really funny, but laughing felt really good.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Darius asked acting as if he cared. Me and Tommy shrugged. He sighed "and _if_ I let you be together… there are rules"

_**Rules? Wait… who said we would get together? Who said I wanted to get together with him? Who said I like him… Who am I trying to fowl? Sure it's obvious that I like him, I mean I am a bad liar and everything but that's not my point. I don't even think I'm ready for a relationship anyway. But then again he's different from all the other guys I dated, liked, and all that other stuff.**_

-Tommy's POV-

_**Wow this is weird. Darius is being cool… for once. But I don't think she feels that way about me. Then again, when it comes to people that like me I'm practically blind… or so I've been told. I mean when it comes to a screaming fan, while that's obvious. But, Jude she's different. I feel like I can connect to her, she reminds me of Sarah, that's the only down side. One sister is enough. I don't really know how to feel.**_

-Darius's POV-

_**Why do they looked so surprised?**_


End file.
